


BloodVines

by saturnskys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bloodvines - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, badboyhalo why do you like this thing, bloodvines are mean, tags are lame, tommy and tubbo deserve to be happy, why are all the dsmp! adults so mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnskys/pseuds/saturnskys
Summary: Tubbo's first interaction with the egg/bloodvines
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 28





	BloodVines

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the need to say, 
> 
> This is all roleplay. /dsmp /rp 
> 
> Otherwise 
> 
> TW: mention of suicide , repeating words
> 
> Also, credit to @TubboHart on twitter for the original idea/written version (that i saw at least- so this is based/inspired on theirs)

[Credit to @TubboHart on twitter for the original written version !! ]   
[//TW: suicide mention, repeating words] 

Tubbo steps on the egg. Within a second his vision blurs and his balance is thrown off. The dizziness causes him to double over. 

Memories, regrets, mistakes fly across his mind as soon as he hits the ground. Everything else is white noise compared to this. All his past mistakes, regrets, and bad memories he covered with his optimism show through. 

Yes-Man  
Pawn  
Schlatt like  
Buffoon  
Idiot  
Monster 

No one would ever know just how much those words hurt him, he never brought it up, he never plans to. 

“You're a monster.” 

“Tubbo’s a pawn.” 

“Look at your country fall Tubbo!” 

“For Tommy to be… exiled, from L’Manburg.”   
“Is to revoke! The citizenship of Wilbur Soot, and TommyInnit.” 

“Take him out! And make it hurt!” 

“Your paid too much to be crying.” 

“I went for the discs Tubbo! The discs! The discs were worth more than you ever were” 

“You're actually acting like Schlatt right now!” 

Their words, his words, made his head spin. He hadn’t meant to be like that. He hadn’t meant to make everyone hate him. He was doing what he was supposed to, what he was taught. Why couldn’t he had just done the right things? Why was he stuck in this cycle of disappointing people?

A dirt tower is in front of him. Everything is silent. He can’t hear anything. Was there even any noise? Tommy was nowhere to be seen. Just a tall dirt tower. He had pushed Tommy to the brink of scuicide. It was his fault. 

He only now realizes the tears running down his face. He doesn’t bother wiping them. He just stares at the tower. 

It was his fault. 

Where was Tommy? He had to find Tommy. He never wanted to hurt Tommy. Where was he? 

Where was he?   
Where was he?   
Where was Tommy? 

Where was- 

“Tubbo?” 

Tubbo was on the ground. Tears streamed down his face. His vision wasn’t blurry anymore, besides the blur of his tears. The voices became distant again. He was able to drown out the memories. How’d the egg bring them back? How’d the egg re-surface those awful memories? 

He shook his head slightly. It didn’t matter. He wiped his tears and slowly he stood up. 

He doesn’t like the egg.


End file.
